He’s Back
by RedHal
Summary: Danny is too stressed out. So he decides to run away from home. After seven years, he realizes what he did was wrong and decides to go back. What will he find and how will he tell everyone he’s back. DxS.


A/N: I do NOT own Danny Phantom.

Summary: Danny is too stressed out. So he decides to run away from home. After seven years, he realizes what he did was wrong and decides to go back. What will he find and how will he tell everyone he's back. DxS.

**He's Back**

January 29, 2006

Danny Fenton was getting fed up. He had just saved Amity Park from Technus, Sulker, Walker, and unfortunately, the Box Ghost. However nobody seemed to appreciate what he did. His parents and Valerie still hunted him, his grades were going down, and nobody cuts him any slack.

"I can't take this anymore!" Danny shouted at nobody.

With that, Danny Fenton/Phantom flew into his room, grabbed a few personal belonging, and scribbled a quick note.

_Dear Mom, Dad, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker,_

_I'm sorry. The stress and danger had gotten too much. Mom and Dad, there is something you need to know that I should have told you months ago. Remember the lab accident? I was caught in the portal when it activated. Somehow it made me half ghost. Yes. I am the ghost boy. If you don't believe me, just ask Sam, Tucker, and/or Jazz. They can verify. I realized that it has gotten too dangerous for Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and everyone in Amity. I don't know where I'll go, or if I'll ever be back. I'm leaving to keep you guys safe._

_Love,_

_Danny_

After Danny put the note on his bed he flew out the window hoping that the ghost will leave his hometown alone.

0000

June 15, 2013

Twenty-one year old Danny Fenton, or Dan Smith, as he was known in his new home: Carson City, NV., was living a normal life. He just graduated from college with a degree in Biology. He was trying to decide what to do with his life. He had long given up the dream of being an astronaut. Today, Dan was looking through a photo album that he brought with him from Amity. As he looked through it, memories of his old friends came to mind. One incident was when he had just gotten his ghost powers. His best friend Sam, who he had later realized he was in love with, had talked the school board into changing the menu into an all Ultra-Recylo-Vegetarian Menu. Therefore, making his other best friend Tucker extremely angry with her. For a while, Danny was afraid this could ruin their friendship. Things had only gotten worse when a ghost of a lunchroom lady came. She had been furious that the menu was changed. Danny had used his powers to defeat the ghost and save Sam.

"Things only got worse. But that never stopped them." Dan said to himself.

When he was done with the album, he started pacing.

"What should I do?" He asked himself after the guilt settled in after seven years. "Should I go back? Would they accept me? I have gotten stronger."

It was true. Danny, even though leading a normal life, still fought the occasional ghost.

He then went to his computer and typed in the password: SAMANTHA FENTON. The website for Fenton Works that his parents set up had links to the family members and friends of the family.

He found that Sam and Tucker went to school at Amity Tech. His parents still hunted, but for research. He noticed that Jazz had gotten married and was now a mother. He clicked on his link and saw something he never believed he would see:

_Danny Fenton:_

_The youngest child of Jack and Maddie Fenton. He disappeared seven years ago leaving only a note. _

_(At the bottom of the page was a message.)_

_Danny,_

_If you're reading this, please come home. We miss you. If you don't want to, we understand. Just know that we love you._

_Love,_

_Mom, Dad, Tucker, Sam, Jazz, John, and Danielle_

"That's it. I'm going back." He said after thinking of Sam. So he transformed into Danny Phantom, grabbed his things, and flew back to Amity Park.

0000

Back in Amity Park:

"Sam! Tucker! Glad you two can make it." Maddie Fenton said to the two adults.

"Thanks Mrs. Fenton." Samantha (Eh hem) I mean Sam Manson said.

"Yeah. We can't wait to see the newest Fenton." Tucker Foley added

Sam and Tucker walked into the Fenton household as a 24 year old man said "That's the newest Cooper you mean."

"Right. Sorry John." Tucker apologized.

Jazz Fenton/Cooper sat at the table trying to spoon-feed her one-year old daughter.

"So that's her." Sam pointed out.

"Hi Sam. Tucker. Yeah. This is her." Jazz welcomed the guest.

"She looks just like her uncle." Tucker pointed out before covering his mouth.

"It's true. That's why he's her namesake." Jazz admitted knowing Tucker meant no harm by mentioning her brother when he knew that nobody was over his disappearance.

Danielle Cooper did look like her uncle, from her jet black hair to her ice blue eyes. However, she was smart for her age like her mother. Even though she was only one, she knew who her uncle was. She had heard enough stories from "Uncle Tucker" and "Aunt Sam". She also had seen pictures of him in both his human and ghost forms.

Just then, unknown to everyone, Danny had floated into the house (invisible). He went up to his room and changed the password into the Ghost Files from Paulina Fenton to Samantha Fenton. He then went down to the kitchen where everyone was. He looked around and saw his family and friends. He also saw two unknown figures. One was a tall blond man about his sister's age. The other was a little girl who looked like him (in his human form.) He quickly figured out that they were his brother-in-law and his niece.

"I know she's smart." Jazz added. "If only she could talk."

"She's so cute." Sam cooed. "I wish I had a daughter like that."

"You could if you would do it with anybody except Danny." Tucker said quickly regretting it as Sam started to chase him.

Danny blushed a deep red. He decided he'd have some fun with Tucker for that comment.

As Sam chased Tucker around, Danielle noticed "Uncle Tucker's" eyes flashed bright neon green before returning to their original color.

Tucker then stopped and turned facing the Fentons, Coopers, and Sam.

'What is he doing?' Sam thought as Tucker handed her his PDA

"Please record what I am about to do." Tucker said in his normal voice.

"Ok." She said pushing the RECORD button.

Just then, Tucker something very disturbing.

"I'M A LITTLE TEAPOT SHORT AND STOUT.

HERE IS MY HANDLE, HERE IS MY SPOUT

WHEN I GET ALL STEAMED UP THEN I SHOUT

TIP ME OVER AND POUR ME OUT."(Hand motions included.)

Everyone just stared at Tucker as he sang his little ditty. Everyone, that is, except for Danielle who applauded figuring out what was happening. (A/N: I said she was smart for her age)

Danny left Tucker's body and went up to the corner of the ceiling to observe his revenge for that comment.

"What?" Tucker asked confused.

"This." Sam stated as she showed him the clip.

Tucker blushed. "Oh my GOSH! When did I do that?"

"Just now." Sam answered just as confused.

"No I didn't." Tucker said.

Jazz was thinking about this. She had noticed that his eyes had briefly glowed neon green as Danny left his body. As she put two and two together, her face brightened.

'He's back' she thought

"What is it Honey?" John Cooper asked of his wife.

"Tucker," she said. "You shouldn't have made that comment about Sam and Danny."

"Why?"

"Someone heard you. Right honey?" Jazz answered looking at her daughter knowing she had figured it out.

"A Ghost must have done it!" Shouted Jack Fenton.

"More like a HALF ghost." Jazz corrected her father.

"Unca Danny" Danielle said.

"She SPOKE!" Everyone shouted

"Aww. She said her Uncle's name. I wish he was here to see this. And then I could tell him I love him." Sam said

After hearing Sam said that, Danny went into shock and lost control of his powers in mid-air. After turning human, gravity did its thing and Danny fell to the floor with a THUMP

"DANNY?" Everyone shouted.

"The one and only" he said jokingly. "I saw the message on the website." He added seriously.

"Oh Danny." Maddie said giving her long-lost son a hug.

"Great to have you back Son" Jack added hugging them both.

"GROUP HUG!" Tucker shouted joining in.

Jazz, Sam, and John just stood there shaking their heads. Danny decided to end the group hug by going intangible and leaving the group. He looked back. Nobody noticed. He turned to face his sister and brother-in-law.

"They never changed." He pointed out.

"Got that right." Jazz agreed. "Danny. This is my husband, John. John, this is my brother, Danny." She introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Danny told his brother-in-law.

"Like-wise." John added. "I've heard a lot about you Danny."

"I bet. Tell me. How come my parents didn't scare you away?"

"My love for your sister helped me overlook their overprotective behavior."

"I think we'll get along just fine." Danny admitted to the relief of Jazz.

"Now Jazz," Danny said turning to his sister, "Isn't there someone else you want to introduce me to?" eyeing his niece.

"Oh yeah. Danny. This is Danielle. I hope you don't mind us using you for a namesake." Jazz stated while handing her daughter to her brother.

"Of course I don't mind. It's an honor." He told his sister. "Hi there. I'm your uncle." He said to the baby.

"I think she figured that out when you overshadowed Tucker." Sam spoke up.

Danny turned around and saw his true love. He handed Danielle back to her mother and walked over to Sam.

"I missed you." She admitted quietly.

"Same here." He said before pulling her into a kiss just as the Fentons and Tucker realized that there was no Danny in the group hug.

"Awww." Everybody cooed.

"Maybe we should find someplace private to continue our conversation." Sam suggested.

"Right." Danny said going ghost assuming John knew about THAT.

Danny grabbed Sam and flew up to his bedroom.

"Why is your computer on?" Sam asked.

"Oh. I just had to change the password to what I have on my other computer." Danny told her.

"Is it something obvious like last time?"

"Maybe." He said pulling her into another kiss.

"Why did you leave?" Sam said as the kiss broke.

"I told you in the letter. It was too dangerous for you guys."

"So, why did you come back?"

"The guilt of leaving you guys caught up to me after seven years."

0000

Later that night, Danny was telling his family about his life starting from the accident. After storytime ended,

"Wow Danny."

"I've got to put Danielle to bed."

"I've never realized how much work that was for you."

"Why didn't you just tell us?"

"I was afraid. But now I know better."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm not sure."

"I think it's time we all went to bed."

"Yeah"

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

Groan.

Danny grabbed the nearest Fenton Thermos and without going ghost, sucked the Box Ghost in as the ghost screamed "BEWARE!"

"Did this happen a lot?" John asked

"Oh yeah." The trio answered then looked at the baby.

Danielle had slept through the whole ordeal.

The End

A/N: Ok. Not my best work. I'm just trying to clear my head as I write my Pokemon Masterpiece. Please no flames.


End file.
